The present invention refers to an apparatus for releasing the warp yarn for warping machines which perform the preparation of warps with the thread-by-thread system, that is, with one thread at a time, like the Hergeth or Suzuky warpers or equivalent, for the preparation of the warp yarn to be wound on beams intended for weaving looms for the production of fabric samples.
One object of the invention is to increase the production of the warpers, while reducing dead times and increasing the working speed thereof, as well as increasing the number of the yarn colors to be worked.